More than friends?
by Taylorauslly
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends forever. What happens when they start having feelings for each other? Will they stay best friends? Or will things never be the same again? Auslly. Trez.
1. Best friends

Austin and Ally have been best friends forever. Like forever forever. Austin is a month older than Ally. Austin and Ally's parents have been friends forever because of the mall association meetings. They both own stores in the Miami Mall. So Ally's parents were there when Austin was born and Ally was still in Penny's stomach. Mimi Moon then had Austin and a month later Penny had Ally so they were exactly a month apart. To be exact Austin was born a month and 27 minutes apart from Ally. Ally was born 4 days after Christmas so she was her parents Christmas present. Austin was born a day after thanksgiving. On the day Ally was born Austin was a month old and that day he was introduced to Ally. They grew up being best friends. 11 years later Mimi gave birth to twin girls Adrianne and Ariana. Then Penny gave birth to twin boys Parker and Peter a day later. So now Austin and Ally are 17 and going into their Senior year at their school,Marino high. Even though Austin and Ally are best friends they still have other friends to hang out with. Trish and Dez are their other best friends. On their first day of school Ally wore a light pink lacy tank top with some studded light jean shorts with pale white high heel pumps. Austin wore a white t-shirt with a jean jacket and ripped-legged light blue jeans. No, Austin and Ally do not try to match on outfits-it just happens. They live right next door to each other so they go to School with each other.

"Hey Als you ready for our first day of Senior year!" Austin said excitedly

"Yes I'm so so excited only one year left 'til we're out of school!" I said just as excited as Austin

"Wow Ally I thought you liked school?" Austin questioned still excited

"I do it's just when school is out we can finally focus on our music careers" I said with a duh tone in my voice

"Well I didn't think about that but I totally agree with you!" Austin said

"We should get going because the sooner we get there the sooner it ends!" Austin said still as excited as can be

We walked to school without another word. Probably because we were to excited to even speak.

When we get there everyone was screaming and hugging each other. Then we heard Dez screaming so we knew where to go

"Hey Austin!" Dez yelled as he hugged him

"Hey buddy,We missed you while you and Trish were on the cruise!" Austin said not minding Dez hugging him like a girl

Trish walked over to me and hugged me too

"Hey Ally I missed you this summer!" Trish exclaimed and I hugged her tighter

"Hey Trish I missed you so much, how was your summer? Was the cruise fun?" I questioned

"Yes it was amazing I will give you the details later so how was your summer?" Trish asked

"Well it wasn't a cruise vacation with my boyfriend. One because I wasn't on a cruise. Two I do not have a boyfriend. But other than that it was pretty fun" I said like it was no big deal.

"Well mostly we watched movies and went to the beach" Austin said summarizing our summer

"Well we should get to class now" Trish said so we all went to class

The day was finally over and we all decided to go to my house and watch movies since we were tired from our first day at school.

When we got in my mom was in the kitchen probably making us an after school snack.

"Hey kids welcome home how was your first day of school?" Penny asked

"It was good" We all replied in unison

"Well I made you kids a snack but I have to leave soon to pick up the boys from school so are you fine here on your own?" My mom asked

"Yes mom were are practically adults now so..." I said

"Right yes of course you are so I'm gonna get the boys now, okay?" Penny asked still not gone

"Okay mom" I answered clearly annoyed

"Bye kids" Mom yelled out the door

"Bye mom" I yelled back

We watched movies for the rest of the day and they all stayed the night so we slept in the living room. In the morning the boys had to go home so they could get ready for school. Trish borrowed some of my clothes so she didn't have to leave. We went to school and another day's routine went by. Even though this year is off to a boring start I have a feeling it will still be a great year.


	2. The dance

I am so excited for the dance this Friday. It is our first dance of the year. The back to school dance. I really wanted Austin to ask me. Sure we are best friends but I do kind of have feelings for him. Ever since last summer when we were going into Junior year. We were at the Ice Cream parlor. He was talking about how excited for school he was. Then he told me that he was really happy we were friends. I agreed of course then corrected him and said "best" friends and then we locked eyes for a few minutes. Just like 2 weeks before that when we did the same at the beach. Then I told him I had to get home so I walked home. I was really jittery and every time I saw Austin I would get this weird feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies but, different I guess. Anyways I've liked him ever since. He was approaching me right now,in fact.

"Hey Als, do you have a date to the dance Friday?" He asked me

God,this was it I was really getting asked to the dance by Austin. Geez it took him long enough.

"No, why?" I asked but I knew why

"I was thinking we could go together?" He said

"As a date?" I asked

"N-not if you d-don't want I-it to b-be" Austin said. God I love it when he stammers

"I'd love that" I said and smiled

"Great then I will pick you up at 6,gorgeous?" He said

I melted right then. Did Austin Monica Moon just call me gorgeous?

"O-okay" I managed to get out. I was so happy and he was relieved too.

I seriously have to get things ready, I mean, I have like,2 days until the dance.

I decided to call Trish and tell her the news. She screamed for like, a whole minute. Then she told me Dez would take her and that she already bought our dresses so I didn't need to worry. I was really excited but a little nervous at the same time. Did Austin really ask me to the dance?

I guess I wondered aloud because my mom came in and asked me

"Austin asked you to the dance!" My mom screamed happily

I heard her mutter something like "I knew it would happen" and then she started texting someone-oh no

"Mom please don't tell Mimi she won't get off of Austin about it" I pleaded

"Too late" Penny said smiling

**AUSTIN'S POV**

_What did Ally do?_

_"Austin you asked Ally to the school dance?" Mimi asked/yelled_

_"Yes mom but it's not a date,kinda" I said but knew the truth_

_"Okay" She said but dragged the 'y' so I knew she was doubtful _

_**ALLYS POV**_

_I was so excited for tonight. It was Friday and Trish was coming over right after school. It took at least 5 hours but was all worth it. _Trish was wearing a teal and blue chevron sparkly dress with blue sparkly pumps. Her hair was put back in a braided side bow and she looked amazing. I was wearing a purple dress with black lace sleeves and sheer black pumps. My hair was put back on the bangs. We both looked stunning. We heard the doorbell. My heart stopped. Austin and Dez looked amazing. Mostly Austin because Dez was wearing a striped tux. Austin looked suave with his amazing hair put back and his silk slick tux. I could tell Austin was stunned to because he couldn't take his eyes off me. We went to the dance and it looked amazing. Everything about tonight was amazing.

"So Ally there's something I've been meaning to tell you" Austin started

"Okay" I said acting innocent

"Great I-" he was cut off by someone announcing something on stage

Turns out Austin was voted student of the year and Kira was the girl choice. That meant she wouldn't leave him alone all night. My date was stolen by Kira Starr and there was nothing I could do about it. Believe me I tried and so did he. It was the end of the night and Jimmy came and got Kira so I got to go home with Austin.

We were at my front doorstep and then Austin was going to tell me something

"Ally we need to talk about something I've been thinking about for a while now." He starts but was cut off by my little brother.

"Ally what are you doing out here?" Peter asked sleepily

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IM REALLY TIRED AND I WROTE THE CHAPTER ALREADY BUT I ACCIDENTELY DELETED IT CUS IM STUPID LIKE THAT. SO I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW. BYES!**


	3. Big news

"I'm just saying goodbye to Austin,Petey" I said after he interrupted us

"Bye Austin" I continued and kind of shoved Austin away. I took Peter into the house, to his room,and tucked him in his bed. I went to bed myself and after I did I fell asleep instantly. I guess I've had a long night with my "date". I was sound asleep at like, 2 in the morning. I heard a constant tapping at my window so I turned on my light and went to my window. I opened it to see Austin standing there looking happy to see me.

"What are you doing here!" I whisper yelled

"I came to see you,we need to talk." Austin said

I went downstairs and out the door to where Austin was so we could talk.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I guess she went to come out here with me because she left her window. I saw her backdoor open so I knew she came out. I saw her and said

"We need to talk about something that I've been thinking about for a long time and I'm really nervous so I will start with this. I really like you in that way and I have since last summer before Junior year and we were at the beach and we were splashing in the water and then I pushed you in the water and we were both soaking wet then we stared into each other's eyes and then I realized I like you but more than a friend and I get it if you don't like me back I just needed to-" I was cut off by Ally.

She was kissing me. Her soft warm lips were on mine and it was all perfect. We pulled away and she looked at me and blushed. I asked her

"Does that mean you like me back?"

"Yes, I have for a while now but I was to scared to admit my feelings to you because if I did and you didn't feel the same then our friendship would be ruined" Ally said but I was so happy.

"Great so can we be together?" I asked

"Yes" she said immediately

"Yes?" I said

"Yes!" She said

I was really happy so I picked her up and spun her around. She kept laughing and I was smiling like crazy. I can't believe Ally was finally mine. Maybe we could still focus more on our careers now that we were together.

It was now morning after Ally went back to her house. I was happy but was scared to know what my family would think. I was texting Ally about it and she said that we should tell them over lunch today. I agreed so I told my parents and they said yes. I figure Ally's parents will say yes too.

**ALLY'S POV**

_I wanted to have a lunch with my family and Austin's family so we could tell them about our new relationship. I asked my parents _

_"Hey mom can we have lunch at Austin's house all together?" I asked my mom_

_"Ally, I don't know your brothers-" she said_

_"Will be fine mom I promise and anyways there family will be there too so they will have the girls to be with." I interrupted my mom_

_"Okay what time?" She said defeated_

_"1 is when we can be there." I said_

_"Do we need to bring anything?" She asked_

_"Only dessert" I said and she sighed _

_"Fine" she said_

_My dad just walked in and said _

_"Oh Ally me your mom and the Moons need to talk to you about something." Dad said_

_"Good because we're going there for lunch" I said_

_"Oh yeah I forgot about that 'thing' we have for them" Mom said_

_"What thing?" I asked confused _

_"A thing no more questions go get ready" Dad said_

_"Okay" I said and left to get ready_

_I was getting ready when Austin texted me_

_"DID YUR PARENTS SAY SOME-THIN BOUT A SURPRISE?" I read_

_"YAH DID YURS?" I texted back_

_"YES R U WORIED?" He replied_

_"KINDA BUT I THINK ITS GOOD" I replied and he didn't text back so I figured I should just keep getting ready. He texted back 10 minutes later saying_

_"K" so I didn't reply back_

_It was finally time for lunch so my family walked over there because we live next door to each other so there was no point in driving over there. When we got there everyone was wearing nice clothes. I was really excited to see Austin but I had to keep it on the down-low. We were eating in silence so Austin started to break it_

_"So what was the surprise exactly?" He asked_

_"Well okay we will tell you, Mike?" Mimi asked her husband to tell us_

_"Okay, well guys, We thought since you are Seniors in high school" Mike started _

_"And your both almost eighteen" Lester,My dad,continued_

_"We decided that you both would be happy if you moved out together" Mom con__tinued _

_"So we bought you guys a house!" Mimi finished_

_I screamed and Austin did too so we screamed together and hugged. It was after lunch and we kept bugging our parents to take us there. They said yes so we took three separate cars. Me and Austin took his car, my family took theirs, his family took their car too. When we got there I was in shock._

_"Wow, this place is amazing" Austin said_

_"Wait till you see the inside" Mimi said_

_When we got inside I was even more surprised. It was beautiful. It had a huge central living room with marble floors. It had a huge kitchen with an all-round countertop set that had matching marble tops and it was beautiful. I was excited to go upstairs and see the bedrooms. it was a three bedroom house so I don't know which room was mine. My mom told me which was which. My room was all light blue. Like sky blue it was beautiful. The room was already furnished except for my bed but I figured they would take my old bed here. It had a lime green desk, a lime green and light blue bed set in the corner probably for where my bed would go, it had posters on the walls and a walk-in closet. It already had clothes in it. I heard Austin say something so I went to where he was. His room was plain white but had very colorful furniture. He had a royal blue desk, a plain yellow closet door, a red yellow and blue bed set in the corner for wear his bed would go to, and his closet was walk-in and had clothes already too. I had seen it all until Mimi dragged me and Austin to a room we haven't been in yet. When we got in I was jumping with joy. It was a room with a giant grand piano, guitars lined along the wall, a small stage, and a microphone with a karaoke machine. It also had a recording booth that obviously used to be a closet._

_"This room is amazing!" I said_

_"Yes I love it now we can actually work on our music. Austin said_

_"Yeah but that's not it" Mimi said_

_Right then Jimmy Starr walked in the room and said_

_"Right. Congratulations on your new house kids!" He said_

_"Jimmy,what are you doing here?" Austin asked confused_

_"Well I came to tell you some amazing news" Jimmy said_

_"What is it Jimmy?" I asked clearly still confused_

_"Well Austin is going on his first national tour!" He said_

_Me and Austin both screamed and hugged each other._

_"No way!" Austin said_

_"How long is it?" I asked_

_"4 months" Jimmy said_

_"We can't miss school that long" I said and Austin got a sad look on his face_

_"Well I talked to your school and you both have enough credits to graduate early!" Jimmy said_

_"What about Trish and Dez?" I asked because there important to the team also_

_"They have enough credits to graduate too" Jimmy said_

_I was totally overwhelmed and me and Austin decided to tell them the news and they couldn't believe it either. _

_"Trish and Dez are on their way over" I told Austin_

_"Okay, I can't believe I'm going on tour!" He said_

_We were finally alone because everyone else went home so it was just me and Austin. Finally. I hugged Austin again and then we kissed. I just realized something._

_"Austin we forgot to tell our parents about us!" I said to him_

_"Oh yeah, oh well we will have plenty of time to tell them." He said_

_"I guess but we only have two weeks before the tour." I reminded him_

_"Don't worry we will tell them" he said_

_We decided to head back home after Trish and Dez left so we took his car and went back home. I have a feeling these next four months will be amazing._


	4. Mine

_We were moving into the house this weekend and let me tell you,it was not fun. I was sweaty and my outfit looked horrible. I was wearing a tank-top that was paint stained and some ugly sweatpants. I hate the Miami heat. It was really hot out and my hair was sticking to the back of my neck. I complained to Austin and he said_

_"You look beautiful anyways" _

_I love how he can be so sweet at the hardest of times. Even though we've only been dating for a week, I think I already love him. I don't think I'm gonna tell him just yet. I just kept my mouth shut and helped with the move._

_"Thanks Austin but you don't have to say that" I said back to him_

_"Well its true because you knkw the saying 'no matter the weather you will always look better' and it's true in this state" Austin said. God, I just want to be alone with him for one second but my parents and his have been in and out of the place all day._

_"Thanks Austin it means a lot" I said and he smiled at me_

_"Well it's just me being me" He said which made me laugh_

_"No, it's just you being as coy and cocky as usual." I said_

_"Whatever just keep moving" he said _

_It was finally over and we finished moving in and took showers then went straight to bed. _

_"Austin when are we going to tell everyone about us?" I asked _

_"I don't know when the tour is over?" He asked_

_"Austin I think they will be happy for us we should invite them over for dinner." I said_

_"Yeah after we unpack and make everything look good" Austin said_

_"Well we're inviting them over soon" I said meaning every word_

_So we spent the rest of the day unpacking and then it looked nice in the house so I called my parents over for dinner. Trish and Dez don't know about us either so we are inviting them too. I had to count all the people coming over. My parents and brothers, Austin's parents and sisters, Trish and Dez, then me and Austin. That would be 12 chairs needed. I had to unlock the fold-up tables and chairs. Trish and Dez were coming early to help us cook. I noticed something different about them lately though._

_"So Trish are you and Dez a thing now?" I asked Trish while making salad_

_"Whaaat we aren't together,what are you talking about! Who told you?!" She said_

_"Ha I knew it no one told me Austin and I have eyes too we can tell there's something going on between you two" I said_

_"Ok ok we are dating but don't tell Dez I told you!" She said. I knew it they were actually being nice to each other and that was the table turner._

_"So what about you and Austin?" Trish teased_

_"I can't-" I was cut off by Austin pulling me away. I guess he heard Trish say that. _

_"Are you gonna tell her before we eat?" He yelled at me from my room_

_"No I wouldn't tell her yet!" I said. I hope this wasn't gonna turn out a fight._

_"Okay good" he said and pulled me in for a hug_

_"Sorry I yelled at you" Austin said apologetically_

_"It's okay" I said and he leaned down and kissed me. Then Trish walked in and saw so we pulled away quickly and it was too late._

_"Your parents are here I interrupting something special?" She asked but she knew she was_

_"Nope nothing at all bye!" I said and pushed her out the door. _

_"That was a close one!" I said _

_"No she already saw" Austin said_

_We went downstairs and greeted my family. After me and Trish set the table everyone sat down to eat. Me and Austin decided to tell everyone. _

_"Guys we have something to tell you" Austin said _

_"Okay what is it sweetie?" Mimi asked_

_"Well me and Austin are-" I couldn't finish I was too nervous_

_"We are dating" Austin finished and squeezed my hand_

_Everyones faces were lit up and they were smiling_

_"I knew it Mike you owe me 50 bucks!" Lester said_

_"I told you Mimi!" Penny said_

_"It took you guys long enough!" Trish said_

_"First of all dad you made a bet on us? Austin said angrily_

_"Second of all mom why would you guys think so!" I said_

_"Third of all we've been dating for 3 weeks now!" We both finished in unison_

_"Wow you guys never thought to tell us?" Mike asked_

_"Sorry we could just never figure out the right time" Austin said_

_"Well that's okay but you guys have to go on tour in 2 days and it would have been nice to know sooner" Penny said _

_"I know and I'm really sorry mom" I said_

_We talked more about the tour and our relationship and other things then everyone left. It was just me and Austin. We walked up to each other after cleaning up and Austin said something I never thought he would say_

_"Ally this is something I never thought I would say after only 3 weeks of dating you but since we live together now and I would never ever want to spend my life with anyone else I thought that if you said yes we could start a family together and have a wonderful life. I know I should wait longer but I cant because Allyson Marie Dawson I love you to the moon and back and there is nothing anyone could do to change that. Allyson Marie Dawson would you do me the honor of being my lovely wife to be?" And Austin said that while down on one knee. I was crying and I realized that everyone was still here and he must have been planning this all along. All I could say was_

_"Yes" barely even a whisper but he heard it and spun me around then kissed me. I must have been crying still because now Austin had a faded smile and now looked worried_

_"Why are you still crying?" Austin asked sadly_

_**AUSTIN'S POV**  
_

_I had just proposed to Ally and she said yes and I couldn't be happier but she was still crying_

_"Why are you still crying?" I asked sadly_

_"Because I'm just so happy" Ally said and that's when my goofy grin reappeared. _

_"After the tour we can plan and have the wedding." I said _

_"Okay that will definitely do." I said happily_

_I just was so happy. I loved Ally so much and I was so happy she would be my wife in a few months. I just hope nothing happens to change that._

**_SO CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT COULD CHANGE THAT. I CANT WAIT TO WRITE MORE BUT YOU GUYS HAVE TO COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AND WRITE MORE BECAUSE I HAVE TO KNOW YOU STILL WANT MORE AND THAT YOU LOVE IT. PLEASE COMMENT BELOW!_**


End file.
